The Shadow Fairy
by Chi Hisakata
Summary: When Cya first shows up at Fairy Tail in Gajeel's arms, everyone's excited about their new member. But not long after she joins the guild, trouble ensues and secrets are revealed. What will become of Fairy Tail's strongest team? What will happen between the new girl and the toughest guy in Fairy Tail? This'll include a few minor OC's and one major OC, but it mainly concentrates on
1. Introduction

Introduction

Far away, in the land of Fiore, where magic was abundant and apart of every day life, there was a mysterious dark guild called Shadow Star. This particular guild was classified as a Dark Guild, however, it was actually an assassination guild. The members would do anything for the right price. All of them were especially trained in the art of killing, as well as Magic.

The Master of this guild was Victor Cross, known far and wide for how merciless and mad he was. Anyone who dared registered to join Shadow Star would be made to fight his daughter, Cya Cross, the most skilled assassin in the guild, besides Victor himself, and if they lasted two minutes without getting skewered by her swords, they would be granted permission to join.

Supposedly, the girl's name was derived from "cyanide", which was deadly to the human body. It was rumored throughout the guild that she had somehow survived being put into a chamber filled with cyanide as a baby, and that's where she'd gotten her name.

Of course, being an assassination guild, Shadow Star was highly elusive and very few knew about its existence. However, no secret can be kept forever, and sooner rather than later, someone was bound to be sent to disband this guild of assassins.

That person just happened to be the toughest bolt in Fairy Tail: Gajeel Redfox.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cya, are you ready to leave?"

The seventeen year old assassin looked up from coating a throwing knife in poison and raised an eyebrow. "What's the rush? We're just going to a movie," she pointed out nonchalantly.

Her friend Kai sighed and sat down on her bed. "Yeah, well, movies run on a schedule and at this rate, we've probably already missed the first half of it," he sighed. "Is it necessary to take a knife to the movies?"

The girl just laughed and positioned the throwing knife in the right position before aiming a few centimeters to the left of Kai's head and throwing it. "Then why bother going?"

Kai didn't even flinch as it whizzed pass his ear and embedded itself in the wall. "You're right," he sighed, pulling the knife out of the wall and twirling it between his fingers.

Kai Kuron was the only member of Shadow Star who wasn't plotting to kill Cya or scared to death of her. It was pretty safe to say he was the only one she really trusted.

"Uh huh," she nodded, a bobby pin between her lips as she attempted to put her hair into a ponytail using only one hand. "So what're you doing in my room? Didn't you say you had another assignment after the movie? You could get a head start on it."

The Shadow Star guild came with its own dormitory living quarters that resembled spacious apartments. Usually the members were without any family or friends. As an assassin, having any connections, or people you care about, is extremely dangerous. Mostly to those very people who mean the most to them.

The only reason Cya could allow herself to care about Kai was the fact that he'd managed to get her in a headlock during one of their fights. It was a move she could easily get out of and counter, but still, it was rather impressive that he'd managed something like that. Since then, she'd decided that he could take care of himself and agreed to be friends with him.

"It's an ambush assignment, dimwit," he chuckled. "There's another guy wanting to join the guild, by the way," added Kai as he got up and set the knife down in front of Cya. "He's coming tonight."

"Oh. Who is it this time?" asked Cya, finally giving up on her hair and letting it fall down her back in raven black waves.

"Gajeel Redfox."

Something about the name struck her as familiar, but she was good at hiding her emotions. "Never heard of him."

"He used to be in the Phantom Lord guild," Kai told her, flipping his snow-white hair out of his eyes. "That is, before he joined Fairy Tail."

Now she remembered. The formerly infamous Black Steel Gajeel. Phantom wizard turned Fairy. Something in Cya's stomach churned as she got to her feet. "Does my father know about this?" she demanded.

"No... He left on business for a while and put me in charge of applications. Why?" her friend asked, taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

"If he comes here, our position could be compromised. You really think a Fairy Tail member would just waltz into our guild and apply to join?"

Realization dawned on Kai's face as the truth hit him. "Dammit. What do we do?"

"Get everyone out. Send them all to the hideouts. And I mean everyone, Kai," Cya ordered, strapping an army knife to her thigh and slipping her bladed cuffs onto her wrists. "You included."

"You're not planning to fight this guy, are you?" Kai demanded.

"You know what I'm planning and you can't stop me," she snapped, grabbing her double swords and strapping them to her back. "If I die, I die alone. If I live, I don't really need a cheer squad."

She couldn't read his stormy gray eyes as he slowly nodded.

"Besides, someone needs to keep those killers in check until my father gets back. And you're the only one I trust to do it," she smiled, reaching up and giving him a quick hug. "And if I see you after the evacuation, I'll kill you along with Gajeel."

"Yeah. No doubt you will," replied Kai, patting the top of her head. "I know you can take him."

"An Iron Dragon Slayer," sighed Cya, leaning against her desk. "Even I doubt my blades against him."

"I have faith in you, Cya. And I'm sure your father would be thinking the same thing," Kai reassured her. "I'll go alert everyone and get them out. He said he'd be here around midnight, so you've got a few hours to concoct some nasty poisons."

She nodded as her friend left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Who would snitch them out to Fairy Tail? And why would they only be sending one wizard to take out an entire guild of assassins? The questions were endless, and the more questions she asked, the more doubtful she became about being able to handle Gajeel on her own. But if she couldn't handle him, at least the rest of the guild would be safe and they could just move their headquarters to another location.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and got to work. Brewing as many deadly poisons as she could think of off the top of her head. Some of them could be made in minutes and others took hours to brew. It was best if she didn't wait until the last minute.

Once she'd set everything up, she prepared the rest of her weapons by coating some in poison that would immobilize the victim and shappening some to the point where they were on the verge of cutting through the sheaths. While she waited for everyone to clear out, she went down to the library in the basement of the guild hall and did some research on dragons slayers. The more she read, the more hopeless she felt. They ate the element they controlled. Which meant Gajeel could easily just absorb her swords and use them to power himself up.

So, as much as she hated to do so, she coated her double swords in poison as well.

Kai had managed to evacuate everyone within two hours and had come by to bid her well.

He simply said two words as he walked pass her door. "Don't die."

After he was gone, she went and set up every trap they'd had available in the building before going back to her room and waiting.

The minutes ticked by, turning into hours. It seemed to drag on forever for Cya as she lay on her bed tossing a shuriken into the air before catching it, twirling it between her fingers and tossing it up again absentmindedly. When did this big shot intend to get his ass here anyway? It wasn't like she had a lifetime to wait for him.

She also kind of wondered what he'd be like. She'd never had an actual confrontation with anyone outside the guild. After all, it was an assassin's rule to never be seen. You have to take your target out before they know you're there. Cya Cross had never interacted with a human from the outside world, much less a guild wizard. She really didn't know what to make of it, and decided that she'd deal with it when she had to.

A loud crash brought her back to reality and she sprung to her feet and grabbed her swords before dashing out of her room and towards the main building.

There was a large hole in the side of the main guild hall, and standing in front of it was no other than Gajeel Redfox, his piercings reflecting the light of the full moon.

"That's a hell of a way to knock," said Cya, jumping down from the second floor, using the shadows to cushion her fall. "Are all you guild wizards so obnoxious."

She sprung out of the way as his arm extended into a rod of iron that would have knocked her out with one hit.

"No, pretty sure it's just Fairy Tail," chuckled the Dragon Slayer, walking towards Cya. "So where's the rest of your guild, princess? Or did they all run and hide and leave you to be their scape goat?"

Cya didn't make a move to attack him, but she had to remind herself that this guy wasn't just here for a chat. She'd have to be on major defense. "It doesn't matter if it's just me or the entire guild because you're going to die here tonight anyway."

"Pretty big mouth for a small girl," Gajeel commented, the iron rod that was extending from his arm dragging along the floor as he approached her. "I was sent here to take down this guild, and I don't have time to fight a little girl, so get out of my way or I'm gonna have to hurt you."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Cya said.

"How much you want to bet?"

Before she could react, he was in front of her, his fist burying itself in her stomach before she flew backwards and slammed against the wall. Was this guy's entire body made of iron?

Cya got back on her feet, trying not to wince at the pain in her back. "Why, you. Anyone who messes with my guild won't live to see the next day, you got me? You're dead!"

Unsheathing her swords, she lunged at Gajeel who easily deflected all her blows with just his body. If this kept going, her body would get too tired.

"That all you got, princess?" growled the Dragon Slayer, a dark gleam in his eye as he knocked her upside the head and sent her flying yet again.

"So maybe Black Steel Gajeel hasn't lost his edge like everyone says," coughed the assassin, wiping the blood from her lips. "But something tells me you're still holding back."

"I could say the same thing. This is getting old, so why don't you show me what you really got?"

Something inside her told her that she'd regret killing this man. If anything, her gut was never wrong. But knocking him out should do the trick. "Okay, fine. Bring it, pal."

"You're starting to sound like Salamander," Gajeel sighed. "Well, I hate to end it like this, but...Iron Dragon Roar!"

A whirlwind of iron was suddenly being shot toward Cya and she instinctively threw up a wall of shadows to keep from being skewered, using the explosion to aim a shuriken at his throat.

Naturally, Gajeel just squatted down a little and it flew right into his mouth. "Thanks for the snack."

Cya cursed herself for not coating that in poison.

"Shut up," the girl spat, backing into a corner. "You are seriously getting on my nerves. One of us isn't going to make it out of here alive, and it's going to be you."

Cloaking herself in shadows, she scaled the wall and swung onto the second floor. Drawing her blades, she dove straight for Gajeel. He wouldn't even know what hit him.

Or so she thought. She didn't count on his keen sense of smell and above-average hearing abilities. He knocked her down midair with an iron rod extended from his arm and threw her across the room before walking over and throwing her against the opposite wall.

Cya could hardly believe she'd lose to a brute like him, but she had to admit, he had skills.

The last thing she saw before the world went black was Gajeel standing over her with a grim expression on his face.

_I wonder what he'd look like if he smiled..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was doing as he scooped the girl into his arms and started back to Fairy Tail. Something that she'd said actually stuck to him. Had joining Fairy Tail made him lose his edge? The old Gajeel would have probably killed her and taken pleasure in doing so. He might have even tortured her just to hear her screams.

But that all felt so distant now. Fairy Tail operated differently than Phantom Lord, and it'd taken some getting used to, but he'd grown accustomed the the Fairy way after a while. Especially after the S-Class trials had went down and he'd risked his neck to save Fairy Tail's pixie, Levy.

The girl stirred in his arms and he almost dropped her because he'd been so lost in thought. Looking down at her, he realized she wasn't ugly. Her raven black hair completely contrasted with her pale skin. Did this chic ever go outside? She was pretty light, considering how much force her attacks had behind them. And her eyes. They'd been sea-green, flashing with determination. No doubt she could've killed him if she'd really wanted to. As much as Gajeel hated to admit it.

Fortunately, she didn't wake up. Trying to carry someone who was attempting to kill you wouldn't have been the easiest job, even for someone like Gajeel.

When he'd finally reached the Fairy Tail guild hall, the dragon slayer took a deep breath before pushing open the door, silencing the entire guild hall.

"What the...?"

"Is that Gajeel..?

"With a girl?!"

"But who is that?"

Trying not to punch anyone's face in, Gajeel made his way to the counter where Mira was washing glasses and laid Cya down.

"I don't know where the rest of her guild is and she's beat up pretty bad," he said gruffly.

"And I suppose you're responsible," sighed Mirajane Strauss, looking over the girl. The injuries were minor and it was pretty obvious Gajeel hadn't gone all out on the poor girl.

"It was a job. What the hell was I supposed to do, dammit?"

Mira simply shook her head. "Luckily the injuries are minor. She'll be alright."

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" asked Natsu Dragneel as he and his team entered the guild hall, having just returned from a mission.

"None of your business, you pyro," Gajeel growled.

"You want some of this, pal?" demanded Natsu, his fists firing up.

"Enough!" Erza Scarlet interrupted as she shoved the two boys away from each other. "It appears we have more pressing matters."

All eyes turned to the girl who was laying on the counter. Nobody moved a muscle for a solid minute before Gajeel turned and started to walk out of the guild hall.

"Where are you going, Gajeel," asked Mira.

"Home. I'll come back and take another job tomorrow," he replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"You're not just going to leave her here, are you?" asked Gray, taking his shirt off.

"Keep your clothes on, you Popsicle. It ain't like that girl's my responsibility or anything. She's lucky I didn't just leave her there."

Before anyone else could object or get on his nerves, Gajeel stormed out of the Fairy Tail guild hall, leaving his friends to deal with the young assassin.

"So what do we do with her?" Lucy finally spoke up. "She doesn't look like she's too injured, but he did knock her unconscious."

The girl had a bad history with Gajeel Redfox. He'd beaten her up pretty bad, too, and he enjoyed every moment of it. That was the old Gajeel.

"Elfman, would you mind carrying her up to the infirmary?" requested Erza as she glared at the rest of the men gathered around the scene. "And the rest of you perverts, go take a job or something!"

The crowd immediately scattered and Mirajane's brother, Elfman picked Cya up and carried her upstairs to the infirmary as his sister trailed behind him with the first aid supplies.

"I'm going to need to change her clothes, so Elfman, do you mind leaving?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Hey, if she wakes up, tell her good job for going down like a man," he said before exiting the room and going back downstairs.

Sighing, Mira got to work on cleaning the girl up and getting her dressed in one of Mira's old outfits. It surprisingly suited the assassin well. After bandaging up all the cuts and making sure the bruises weren't too bad, Mira smiled at her handiwork before getting up to leave.

"Wow. That stung," chuckled a weak voice as the assassin sat up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Mira. "Maybe you shouldn't be sitting up. Gajeel beat you up pretty bad, didn't he?"

"Where is that guy? I want a rematch!" said Cya, grimacing as she looked around.

"He went home," Mira answered. "You're at the Fairy Tail guild hall, if you're wondering. Gajeel brought you back here after knocking you out."

"Reason number two to beat the shit out of that cocky dragon slayer," Cya grumbled. "Um, do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"My name's Mirajane Strauss. I work for Fairy Tail," replied the girl.

Cya raised an eyebrow as she looked Mira over. She was nothing like the assassin expected the infamous She Devil to look like. Was Fairy Tail brainwashing their members or something?

"Is something wrong?" asked Mira, tilting her head to one side. "And do you mind telling me your name? Gajeel kind of just set you down and left."

"That bastard. Now I've got three reasons and he is officially on the top of my hit list," Cya announced. "By the way, my name's Cya."

"Nice to meet you. Since you're awake, why don't you go see the Master? He told me to send you to his study once you were able to walk," said Mira, who was then taken aback by the girl's laughter.

"Walk? I've had to fight with worse injuries than this. This is nothing," she shrugged as she got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Which way?"

"Down the hall, last door on your left," smiled Mira.

It seemed to her as if the guild had just gotten itself another Natsu.

Cya exited the infirmary, her highly trained senses kicking in. The hall was exploding with noise of people talking, laughing, and joking around. Nothing like the quiet whispers back at Shadow Star. Plus, everyone seemed so friendly. She couldn't help but sneak a peek over the railing and jumped back when a half naked boy gave her a little wave.

From what she heard, the conversation ranged from funny experiences on jobs to just really bad jokes that a few guys were telling. All in all, the atmosphere was extremely light. Something Cya Cross was _so_ not used to.

After getting a good layout of everything just in case, Cya strolled down the hallway and stopped in front of the last door.

"Excuse me," she called as she lightly knocked.

"Come on in," said a voice from inside.

She wondered what a Master of an actual guild was like as she pushed open the door. What she saw was rather cartoonish, in her opinion. The old man was maybe four feet tall and he was standing on a chair, looking out the window. He had gray hair and wrinkles around his eyes that became even more evident when he saw her and smiled widely.

"Oh, that was pretty fast," said the old man, hopping off the chair and walking over to her. "You must have a pretty strong body."

"Thanks...?" Cya said uncertainly.

"I'm Makarov, Master of the Fairy Tail guild," the man introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Cya," the girl replied. "Just Cya."

"You've got quite a bit of magic energy," Makarov commented. "Are you a wizard?"

"With all due respect, is this a test to see if I'm honest with you? I'm pretty sure you already know," the girl pointed out. "I mean, that Dragon Slayer was from your guild."

"Yes, Gajeel is a member of Fairy Tail," the Master replied, lightly stroking his chin. "I suppose I was testing you, wasn't I? Ah, well, what guild are you from?"

Cya hesitated. If she told the truth, she could jeopardize her guild, but if she lied... "I'd just quit my guild when I met Gajeel. So I guess I'm not from any guild."

"Is that so? Well, considering you managed to stay alive and you're up and jumping this early after a fight with one of our strongest members, how about you join Fairy Tail, young lady?"

"Seriously?" He'd just ask her to join just like that? "Is there some sort of test I have to pass? Or someone I have to fight?"

Makarov simply chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds like you came from a pretty tough guild. But Fairy Tail doesn't have any particular requirements on skill level upon entrance. You improve as you go."

"Can...can I think about it?" asked Cya, promising herself that as soon as she got out of this room, she'd make a run for it and go find Kai before things got any more complicated.

"Of course you can," smiled the old man. "Take as long as you need. Until then, you're welcome to look around the guild hall and meet everyone. I'm sure you'll love it here."

That's exactly what she was worried about. But with her skill, she could probably disappear without being so much as noticed by a mouse.

"Thank you," Cya said, bowing as she left the study and made her way to the railing where she'd first looked down over the guild hall.

Taking a deep breath, she was about to swing up onto the rafters when someone waved at her from the first floor.

"Hey! Gajeel's girlfriend! You're okay!"

At the words "Gajeel's girlfriend", Cya lost her balance and plummeted down to the first floor, landing in the arms of a pink haired boy with a soft, "Oof" escaping her lips.

"Gajeel's _what _now?" the girl demanded as soon as Natsu set her down.

"Girlfriend. You are his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Please stop saying that word," Cya sighed. "I'm not his girlfriend. In fact, I would love nothing more than to punch his face in."

"If you're not his girl..." Lucy trailed off at Cya's angry glare. "If you two aren't dating, then why would he bring you here?"

"Who knows? I expected him to just leave me there, or torture me or something, from his reputation. This is the last thing I expected to happen," the girl confessed, a bit confused herself.

"Well, Gajeel's definitely changed," Lucy told her. "I know firsthand. I'm Lucy, by the way."

Lucy Heartfilia. Her father used to own a railway business before everything crashed and burned and he joined a merchant guild a few towns away from Magnolia. Cya had been offered a job to take him out, but the price she named was deemed too high. Lucky for Lucy.

"I'm Cya. Pleasure to meet you."

"So are you joining the guild, or what?" asked Natsu.

Cya couldn't really concentrate on the question. The flying cat hovering next to his head was a bit distracting. "Oh, um... I don't know yet. I might."

"Oh, there's someone I want you to meet," Lucy suddenly exclaimed, dragging Cya across the guild hall toward a table with three wizards.

"Cya, meet my friend Levy. Levy, meet Cya. She's a potential member of Fairy Tail," Lucy told her.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you," smiled the blue haired pixie-like girl as she closed her book and took off her glasses. "You should really join. It's a lot of fun."

"It sure looks like it," Cya stated. And she actually meant it. It looked a lot more fun than her guild...

"I heard Gajeel brought you in," said Levy, her face hard to read. "You two aren't dating...?"

"I wish people would stop getting the wrong idea," groaned Cya. "We're not dating. I wouldn't go out with Gajeel Redfox if he were the last guy on Earth."

"Glad to know we're on the same page, princess," said a deep voice behind her, making her jump.

"Hey! It's about time you're here. We have a score to settle, dude."

"What score? As far as I'm concerned, I already won. If you don't shut up, I might just knock you out again."

"That does it," Cya snapped, lunging at him as Levy and Lucy tried their best to hold her back.

"Ah, Gajeel. You're here," said the Master, making his way down the stairs.

"Well, you said it was urgent, so what do you want?" grumbled the Dragon Slayer.

"Cya here is thinking about joining Fairy Tail, so would you mind showing her the ropes and how we do things around here?" smiled the old man. However, this was clearly not a request.

"What? If I knew I'd have to babysit her I'd have never brought her here. Why can't you get someone else to do it?" Gajeel demanded.

"Calm down, would you? You're spitting everywhere," Makarov sighed. "You need to learn how to cooperate with others and work as a team. This could be considered a lesson for both of you."

"I've been on jobs before," Cya spoke up. She couldn't be paired up with Gajeel. In fact, she wasn't sure why she was still in the Fairy Tail guild hall, for that matter. "I kind of know how things run."

"You still gotta learn the Fairy Tail way," Natsu grinned, encouragingly. "Our team would be glad to take her in, gramps. Lucy won't mind, right?"

"Actually, yeah, I would," Lucy interjected. "Our team is kind of full, so it'd be best if she worked with Gajeel."

"Wow, Lucy, you're cold," Happy pouted. "I can't believe you'd just turn her down like that."

"It's not like she asked to be on our team. Natsu just suggested it. Besides, we've got Gray and Erza too."

"That settles it then," the Master interrupted. "Gajeel and Cya are officially a team."

Cya couldn't believe her luck. Staying here had been an awful idea. And having to work with Gajeel proved it. But if she left now and they sent someone after her, they could find where the safehouses were and Shadow Star's system would be vulnerable.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gajeel grunted.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to bring me here, pal. So if it's anyone's fault that I'm stuck with you, it's yours," Cya huffed as she followed Gajeel to the Request Board.

"Shut it, would you? Pick a job already."

"Pick a what?"

"A job. A request. What do they call it back at your guild?" sighed Gajeel, frustrated. This would be even more of a pain than he'd imagined.

"You mean you get to pick what assignment you want?"

"Yes. Now choose one. Except the ones that say S-Class."

"Why? What's S-Class?"

Gajeel just sighed and plucked an Request from the board."Let's go. We should be able to get this done by tonight."

She started to follow him out of the guild hall, but stopped in her tracks. "Hold on. I need my gear."

"Just hurry up," said an irritated Gajeel.

"Could that guy be any more of a pain?" Cya grumbled as she went over to the counter where Myra was talking to Juvia.

"Excuse me, Mira?" Cya cut in. "Sorry for interrupting. Gajeel over there is breathing down my neck to hurry up so can I please have my weapons back?"

"Oh, sure," the serving girl replied, pulling out a pouch of Cya's weapons and poisons. "Don't worry. I didn't look inside."

That would have been the first thing Cya would've done. This place just got stranger and stranger.

"If you're going on a job, you should get the Fairy Tail emblem," said Mira, taking out something that looked like a stamp pad. "This one's temporary so it'll fade away at the end of the day, give or take. I'll give you the real one when you decide to join."

Cya couldn't help but notice how excited and confident the girl was that she would join Fairy Tail and as she held out her wrist and accepted the magic emblem, she couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Have fun," Mirajane waved as Cya ran to catch up with Gajeel who had already left. "Try not to kill each other."

"No promises," Gajeel seethed under his breath.

"So what job did you get us?" Cya asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. She couldn't believe how short she was compared to him. It was insane.

"See for yourself," the man replied, holding out the flier for Cya to read.

"I thought you said I couldn't choose one that says S-Class."

"Yeah, well, I said you couldn't. Not that I wouldn't."

There weren't a lot of details on the flier, but apparently there was a demon terrorizing a few villages not too far away. The reward was two million jewel.

"Are you going to tell me what S-Class means now?" Cya demanded, giving Gajeel a sideways glance.

He didn't answer; just kept walking.

She wanted to just kill him and go find Kai, but at the same time, one mission wouldn't hurt, right? It was kind of down her line of expertise anyway, since her guild took on assassination jobs for both humans and paranormal creatures.

The hard part was not killing Gajeel before they even got to the demon.


End file.
